cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Attachments
Since I am also working with the attachments and where they come from, I am contributing a bit in here. I apologize for my last ingame mail. Im writing here since i can explicate more than in an ingamemail. And sorry for any mistakes in my english but its not my native language. 3 years ago when i played active, the t5 critters just got introduced and also bone stuff. I did not focus on research like what the bones or bonecombo contributes trait- and skillwise. Only 2 of the t5 critters where actually found and everyone wanted full bone combo. After I came back to this game after more than 34 month and there where no real content updates and also this wiki is still missing some things and isnt completely correct i wanted to at least help to get more infos on bone combo. But after adding all bone app skills and traits to the skills and traits the different fullbone critters i built had, i have seen, that there still had to be some mistakes on the higher tier critters. So I built some without apps and tried to find out, what was wrong. I created a breedingline of walrus to tortoise without any apps. The first 5 gensall had the same skills and attachments and all without any foreigns. All samples where from safari or earlier gens. The 6th gen suddenly got an additional speed attachment and the 7th gen a dmg and a spd attachment in comparison to the 5th gen. The next gen was the tortoise. After this breedingline the only eplaination for me was that a high gen critter gets new attachments that show that the higher tier critter is nearly reached. After I wrote the last pm to you, and you didnt reply but instead made this article, i wanted to do further testing. I am now making some more walrus' and also some mammoths to see weather my or the other theories are right or wrong. Other colors of walrus still have the same skill and attachment sets as the ones in the first gens that i mentioned before. The mammoths i was making all had some attachments that cant be explained by my own theorie since they only come from samples from safari. So they should not be tainted at all. I am also on the way of finding out wether any foreigns are the reason but the first mammoth has no foreigns but one more physical dmg attachment then the next two mammoths. So it has to be something else. You cant quite proof any of the theories but i think what you can do is find counterexamples for some theories so you approach the truth. There also may be more than one theory actually taking effect. I think i will increase the samplesize and see what happens. I will try to breed some more with the ones that have additional attachments to see if any foreigns are coming through on later gens and these would explain the origin of these attachments. DerBhaal (talk) 18:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, I thought I replied, I guess I forgot to. As far as your theory goes as that it's because the critter's getting close to the next tier, it seems plausible, but I don't recall this ever happening to any of my critters. That being said, I tend to only check my critter's attachments in the early generations, to see if they got any foreigns. As far as research goes, I never had the patience to do anything in depth like this, I only made a variety of appendage combinations and tried to find out critter racial appendages. Both of those were to either see if they worked well together or to see if they resulted in a new skill. I'd offer to help, but I'm still working on my wyrm. I will pm you though if there are any oddities in any of the attachments of the critters I'm working with. I only ever spoke with two people that were doing research specifically into attachments, one of them have quit, the other is barely inactive. You could try pm'ing themonika, she knows more about them than me. She's inactive on Critter Forge, but she should reply on another Edgebee game, most likely Swords and Potions. CritotomorII 22:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I just finished some more research with walrus and collected them all together in a pic: It shows 8 walruses that i bred from their respective parents. The numbers are an identificator for each and show some relationship. Sadly the walruses 202 and 204 still have an app but with the data in this wiki you can get what skills are from the app and what skills are from the walrus itself. The interesting thing about these are numbers 206, 207 and 208. They have the same colors (206 and 208 even have the same parents) and all 3 have different skills. I already leveled them to level 15 and no foreign up to now. level 20 is the last chance. This should be counterexamples for the color-theory. 206 and 208 seem to have one of the skillset of their parents. Another result is that all walruses seem to have the attachments 2xPhys.Dmg,1xHeal,1xDuration. If that is the case, i could at least put that into the respective page for walrus here in the wiki. I would now test, if there is still no foreign at lvl 20 and then breed from 206,207 and 208 for some time to see if there are foreigns in the next gens. Should i breed 206 with 208 or each with another walrus to see better results there? DerBhaal (talk) 22:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) 206,207,208 have no foreigns. 203 has close-minded as foreign. The problem now is that neither 203 nor 204 have the indicators for the foreigns (204 if you assume, that walrus has 2xPhys.Dmg Attachments naturally). Would it be possible, that the indicators for foreigns are not exactly indicators but attachments, that fall under the same categorie as the different attachments we are actually discussing here? DerBhaal (talk) 01:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I got all foreigns now and edited the picture. My further research goes completely towards 206,207 and 208. I bred 206 and 208 with 207 and 206 with 208 so the 3 new walruses should give more informations on the heredity of attachments and it can proof your theorie of foreigns that will appear in the next gens. None of these walruses (at least as far as I remember) has a toad as ancestor so my original theorie will be completely ignored here. Like I said it may even have been completely random. When I get more space again, I will experiment with high gen towards next tier with some mammoths without apps and see if the same things happen with the attachments. DerBhaal (talk) 09:47, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you've made some amazing progress here, my apologies for being away for the wiki for as long as I have, I'm getting less active on the game again. Honestly, I think that you'd know far more about what you're doing than I do. I do believe though that the pages for innate skills, such as walrus's, are a bit out of date, so you're probably right on that one. I would contribute but I've only been breeding 6 app walruses lately, and they all had identical skills, as do my toads with the same apps. That being said, there haven't been any foreigns in this line. That, and all the foreigns in your one, make it seem likely that they are in fact indicators? I can't think of anything else they could be other than the high gen factor... Anyways, keep it up. CritotomorII 08:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Since there seem to be quite some misunderstandings from people reading this about what i am doing and how to conceive the results of my research, i will create a new page here with all that i have found out. I can also try to phrase some theories and show why other theories are not possible. I will also try to explain the problem with this topic from my point of view. I dont know wether you already have seen this but edgebee is not working on/with any of their games anymore but running the servers as long as its capable (as long as its costs are covered) so critter forge may be one of the first edgebee-games that will be down forever. So everything we are doing here might be work for nothing. I will finish my researches here and then simply try to have some more fun with playing the game as long as that is possible. (For more informations and some statements from edgebee you can read here: Forumtopic on Kongregate ) DerBhaal (talk) 10:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC)